


Au Lait

by ZincStandard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Roommates, audio script, casual nudity, roommates to friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard
Summary: You (the listener) have recently agreed to share an apartment with a woman who mentioned from your first meeting that she wasn't much for modesty in the home. You wouldn't have guessed that meant she had a massive dick that she wasn't the least bit shy about showing off...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Au Lait

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS  
> This is a script for an audio play to be performed by a single actor. All dialogue, direction, and sound effects are intended as guidelines, and performers are encouraged to adapt and edit the script in order to accommodate their personal styles.
> 
> This is an erotic work written by an adult, for performance by an adult actor, and intended for an adult audience. All characters depicted are 18 years of age or older. Those under the age of 18 should not read or perform this script, or listen to it performed.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real persons, places, or events is entirely coincidental. The views expressed within do not represent those of the author or any performers.
> 
> NOTES FOR PERFORMERS  
> The setting for this is an apartment kitchen. No special background sound effects should be needed.
> 
> The character here is bubbly and cheerful, though tempered somewhat by drowsiness early on. She should sound totally nonchalant about everything she does, carrying on a conversation like mostly normal even while openly masturbating.
> 
> If you decide to perform this, please let me know, and feel free to share! Either way, any commentary is appreciated as always.

FADE IN:  
  
Sound of a DOOR opening. FOOTSTEPS as the listener leaves their bedroom and enters the apartment's kitchen and dining room.

The speaker is already there. She YAWNS.

SPEAKER  
Oh, mornin'.  
  
...What? Why're you looking at me like that?

 _...(Chuckling)_ Oh, yeah. I didn't really feel like pants today. Hey, I *did* say I'm not much for modesty. You mind?  
  
...Cool, thanks. I guess maybe I could've been more specific, but yeah, I rock out with my cock out pretty often.

She takes a SIP of her coffee.

SPEAKER  
_(Chuckling)_ Ah, I know that look. Must not have occurred to you I'd have a dick, huh? _(Sigh)_ Go ahead, look all you want. Get it out of your system.  
  
...No, hey--sorry, I didn't mean...no, I'm not offended. I mean, I get it, it *is* a surprise. And really, I don't mind you looking. I wouldn't walk around with it out in front of you if I did.

She takes another SIP.

SPEAKER  
Oh, you want some coffee? There's plenty.  
  
...Sure! Have a seat, I'll get it.

SCRAPING of a chair being pulled back as the listener sits down. FOOTSTEPS as the speaker goes to the coffee maker, followed by POURING of coffee into a cup.

SPEAKER  
How do you take it? Sugar, milk...oh, I don't actually have any cream, I use cum...  
  
...Huh? Yeah. Cum. What, you've never tried coffee with cum?  
  
...Oh, it's delicious! Or, well, with *my* cum, at least--I don't know how yours tastes.  
  
...Well, *yeah* I did mine. I jack off into my coffee every morning--'s'how I take care of my morning wood, too. You've...really never done that?  
  
...Huh. Weird! Well, anyway, you wanna try some? I can use mine if you don't feel like using yours.  
  
...Oh, no, it's no problem! I can bust another nut easy--not like I don't cum more than twice most days anyway. Here, lemme just get hard again...

We hear a repeated soft SLAPPING of flesh on flesh.

SPEAKER  
*Mh*...you ever do this? Slap your dick against your thighs to get hard? I dunno, it always works for me.

The SLAPPING slows, then stops.

SPEAKER  
Ah, there we go. Now...

The speaker starts masturbating. We hear the sounds of her stroking her cock, however the performer wants to create those. Intersperse her dialogue with soft, casual sounds of pleasure.

SPEAKER  
Sorry, this might take a sec. I can usually cum pretty quick if I want to, but since I just did a minute ago...  
  
...Hey, what's wrong? You're looking at me weird again...  
  
... _(Chuckling)_ Oh, come on, you think you're the first person to tell me I have a big dick? _(Sarcastically)_ 'Cause that's such an insult...  
  
...Aw, no, hey, you don't need to be insecure! Size doesn't even matter, anyway. And besides, being smaller than *me* doesn't make you *small* by a longshot.  
  
...Well, why not bring yours out and show me? I'm sure it looks great! Plus, I can see how hard you are in those pants, that *can't* be comfortable to keep in there.

There's a pause, then RUSTLING of fabric as the listener drops his pants.

SPEAKER  
Oh, wow! See, what'd I tell ya? It looks fantastic!  
  
...Yeah, I do. And hey, by the way, I meant what I said before: I want you to feel just as at home here as me. You wanna let it all hang out, go for it.  
  
*Mh,* sorry, hang on, I'm gonna cum...

She orgasms, performer's choice of sounds. We hear soft SPLASHING as she directs her cum into the listener's coffee mug. Afterward, she's quiet for a few seconds, catching her breath, then returns to talking like nothing happened.

SPEAKER  
There you go! Lemme just mix this up for you...you want sugar, too?

Soft CLINKING as she uses a spoon to mix her cum into the coffee.

SPEAKER  
And, here! C'mon, try it!

Sound of the listener taking a SIP.

SPEAKER  
So? Whaddaya think?  
  
... _(Chuckling)_ Told you! Well hey, any time you want a shot of my load in your cup, just let me know. I've got plenty. And I'd love to try yours sometime!  
  
...Well, in my coffee would work, but I wouldn't mind getting it right from the source, either. Like I said, you *do* have an awfully nice cock...  
  
...Yeah? Well, if you want, I could help you take care of that right now. Why don't you just sit right there...

FOOTSTEPS on the kitchen floor as the speaker moves closer. Sounds of her kneeling under the table where the listener is seated. A wet LICKING sound as she takes him in her mouth and begins to give him a blowjob. She pulls back to deliver the next line.

SPEAKER  
Y'know, I'm really glad you moved in here. I think we're gonna have a lot of fun...

Wet SLURPING as she begins blowing him in earnest.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
THE END


End file.
